To See and To Free: Ibuki and Me
by RandomJaz
Summary: With secrets held out of sight, Ibuki steals the heart of a solitary perfumist. Only there is far more to see than meets the eye, and far more than just secrets that need to be freed. Klaus/Ibuki One Shot. Yaoi.


AUTHOR'S NOTE: Song lyrics are to "All of Me" by John Legend.

Thank you for reading :)

Ibuki had been a breath of fresh air I didn't ever anticipate to enter my life. The friendly young man who showed up one Spring, no warning. I met him alongside the river one warm, breezy afternoon. The sparkling surface babbled with the current, his large blues bright as the sky the water reflected. His golden hair caught the sunlight, wisps billowing with the passing wind.

Seated in the grass, he smiled to me. His legs outstretched in front of him, shoes comfortably clicking one another in an idle out in front of himself he stared at land surrounding as if amazed at what he saw before him. He was the new farmer he informed me, all too happy. He was ambitious and just excited to be in our small town of Oak Tree.

And he was gorgeous.

I remembered watching him amongst the townspeople often, envying how reaped the fruits of youth. He had goals, he was strong and a friendly face everyone welcomed. An energetic, social butterfly he was. One, who I eventually I'd learned, possessed very delicate wings.

The route of my fascination with him had been a mystery at first, but mysteries were meant to be solved. And solve it I did. Soon I found myself watching after him longingly, longing after the prospering young farmer. At the age of forty, I lusted over an eighteen year old. Everyday the reality hung over my head, I wanted him. Very badly, I wanted him.

Somehow, my interest in him didn't leave me feeling perverted. Even as I caught myself laying restless throughout solitary nights, I had no qualms with my growing lust. It wasn't his body I craved initially, although it was impossible to deny the craving.

He was fairly petite for a man, build well for his size however. Farming had done his body well, and on more than one occasion I wanted nothing more than to see the tanned supple skin beneath his clothes. I could envision sculpted legs splayed out beneath my sheets, sunkissed skin in contrast to the silken white sheets of my bed.

His small Adam's apple quivering as I raked my teeth over it, his throat exposed at the mercy of my mouth. Young, taut flesh sheathed in perspiration as his thighs failed to shut despite the overwhelming sensations I set upon his loins. I often saw his glowing face running amongst town, and more so than ever I wanted that face pressed down in my bed.

His tempting physique aside, his body wasn't what truly drew me to him. Not his body, but who he was. He always smiled, he was polite and proved to be one of the most caring individuals I'd ever met. Through many encounters with him, I found myself aching during his absence. But eventually his absences become far less frequent. Seasons passed and soon Ibuki made routine of visiting me daily.

During so, his true colors eventually came out.

Ibuki appeared to look so happy, I didn't have any reason to suspect otherwise. But soon, I began to question him. It began with his withdrawals, them growing with intensity and frequencies as I attempted to know him. Mere questions about himself placed Ibuki on the defensive, inquiries of his childhood reared him up in arms.

"It's really not important" he often insisted, the answer only growing more aggravated over time. "I'd rather not go there"

As hard as he tried avoiding it, I tried just as hard to persuade him. I was fascinated with the chipper young man who'd found his way to Oak Tree, even more so as he became an invasive individual towards my curious prying. I simply wished to know him, I wasn't prepared for the backlash. After seasons of time spent with him bonding in company of pleasant conversations and evening tea, I was faced with encounter I had not braced for.

"I've had enough of this, I really have." He announced, steering his eyes clear of mine.

Seated on my sofa with one leg crossed over the other, he held his arms crossed defensively. His mouth was drawn tight, his cheeks just barely giving hint to the nervous twitch he'd acquired. Setting my cup down upon the coffee table, I watched him, unable to see his eyes.

"Ibuki, look at me." I requested of him.

He did no such thing, his shoulders growing rigid. Far more so than they already had been. Without having to say a word, the message Ibuki conveyed resonated clearly. I'd pryed one too many times, my persistence striking a nerve he'd been hiding. One shielded by a well disguised mask, one of a happy facade. He was not as happy as he wanted others to believe, I'd found evidence to my suspicions.

"I only wish to know you"

"There's nothing to tell" He insisted, still refusing to so much as turn his face an inch back towards me. "I've told you that."

"I don't take kindly to the dishonesty, quite frankly."

Without a doubt I knew he was lying, it would take a naïve fool to believe Ibuki's statement. Disregarding the undermine to my intelligence, I moved forward on the sofa to place a hand on his shoulder. My large palm, it fell heavily upon the blue cardigan he wore that visit. He brushed me off briskly before I could so much as curl my fingers over the tense deltoid beneath my hand. He rejected my touch as if I'd attacked him.

"Klaus, I think I should go."

His voice was incredibly flat, forced composure evident in such a tone. It was bothersome, the suddenly abrupt shift I saw in him. Unlike then, Ibuki had never shown such defense. Such vulnerability. Seeing it, I knew for certain now there were more than just unread pages to the story Ibuki's presence told. I now knew he hadn't told the real story to begin with. A firm push on my end had flipped over his cover, and now he was left open and unwilling to be read.

"And what good would that do?" I challenged him calmly, seated right behind his turned back. Looking down at the sparse cowlicks that adorned the crown of his head. "To leave under such circumstance."

"You're prying" he accused.

"Merely because I care."

The words that left his mouth, although simple, were incredibly dark.

"No one cares."

In that instance, Ibuki revealed more to me than he intended. He realized and then stood to leave immediately. I didn't allow it, I took hold of his wrist before he could slip from my reach. He didn't fight it, but he froze in his tracks. With his back to me and wrist held in my hand, he stood just within feet of me. Like that we stayed, silent for passing moments. Only when his head bent down did I speak up.

"I care" I told him, very simply. Ibuki didn't utter a peep. "Has no one cared for you before?"

"That's none of your business."

And there, right before, was the nerve he'd tried so hard concealing. Taking a deep breath, I held his wrist more firmly. I squeezed gently, reassuringly. Ibuki tried tugging from my grasp but I held him firmly, pulling him in.

"It's alright, Ibuki. Come here."

He fought me as I pulled him in but lost, coming to stand right before me. I drew him in a little closer, keeping my gaze steady on his. He swallowed visably, and finally his face caved. The happy mask I'd seen tighten to a passive scowl to protect his secrets, it finally fell. And I was met with the saddest pair of blue eyes I'd seen in my life.

And to my utter heartache, they had to be on his face.

Xxxxx

"Ibuki! Get over here!"

Along the cold tiled floor of a desolate apartment lay a limp teenager. His blonde hair wet at the crown of his head, red matting the bright golden strands that once stuck up from his scalp endearingly. Dazed, he opened his eyes and wearily lifted his head from the floor marked with stray droplets which fell from his abraded scalp.

Vision still a blur, the blonde teenager only saw a glimpse of movement before a shadow loomed over him and fingers were grasping him by the hair. Pulled up to his feet, Ibuki was then lethargically faced with the unmistakable smell of alcohol.

"You're drinking again, Dad..." He mumbled, voice faltering and weak with fatigue.

To the floor he was tossed again, new blood to stain the old. Ibuki grunted with the impact, shakely bringing a hand to the tender abrasion along his head. His father huffed, clicking his teeth before swiftly bringing boot to the frail rib cage of his battered son.

"Ask to see your mother again and there's more where that came from"

The drunk man stalked off staggering without so much as a glance in his son's direction. Left alone on the floor, Ibuki's ears faintly heard the sound of leaky faucet in the kitchen. The steady drip of water to an aluminum sink was interrupted by the sound of heavy thud to the floor followed by glass shattering.

Somewhere in the apartment, a large body crashed, around it the scattered fragments of a whisky bottle. Very slowly picking himself up off the floor, Ibuki then ventured to the bathroom for a damp cloth. Cleaned as best as he could muster, the worn, old brown fedora hung on the rack by the door was placed upon his head. Then battered and dazed, he set out for the local cemetery in search of his mother's untouched grave.

He left, not yet knowing that would be the last day he saw either of his parents. That, that day, he would not return home.

Xxxxx

After revealing the tragedy that was his upbringing, Ibuki collapsed. The body he'd built with hard work and dedication to his farm had lost It's strength, crumbling under the weight of his own being. At my knee's he'd fallen, hands curling at the material of my trousers. Absolutely devastated, he sobbed.

"My condolences for your loss" I conveyed my sincerest apologies to him, placing my fingers underneath his arms to pull him up from the heap he's caved in to. "Your mother, I'm sure she loved you...your father, I can't say the same. And for that I am deeply sorry, Ibuki. Truly, I am. "

In to my arms I pulled Ibuki, bringing his head to rest on my chest once settled atop my lap. He had not been shown affection in many years, that was evident. He trembled, clutching me. I smoothed the cowlicks at the crown of his skull, brushing them down. The cute tufts of hair laid flat for a moment, briefly revealing an unsightly discoloration of scarred scalp before bouncing back up.

For what Ibuki mourned for more, I was not sure. His mother's very early death, his father's destruction of both himself and Ibuki, or the time he'd lost to such tragedy...all absolutely heartbreaking. So much had been taken from him, and he was only eighteen. In my arms he was left open to it all, purging the anguish he'd carried for far too long.

"You've endured so much... and to that happy face I met in Spring had just run away from disaster."

"Klaus, I should go."

"I won't allow it."

He was persistent, and horribly embarrassed. With tears staining his cheek he pressed his palms against my chest, now fighting as I tried keeping him close. He struggled harder, desperate to escape the embarrassment his vulnerability revealed. Having enough of his struggling and wishing nothing more than for him to be comfortable, I took his face in one hand.

With his cheek cupped along my palm and my fingers at the base of his scalp, I stared down at him. Saying nothing, I stared. His lashes fluttered down upon his rosied cheekbones, bouncing back off the tear stained skin to frame his large eyes. Such beautiful blue eyes, flooded with tears. It was a shame if I'd ever seen one.

"I don't need your pity" Ibuki sniffled, his eyes unable to reciprocate the hardened edge his voice took. "I don't want it either, Klaus."

A smile came to my lips far more smoothly than I myself anticipated. Pad of my thumb gliding along the arch of his lovely cheekbone, I wiped away the moisture there. His eyes grew wide as I leant down to look him directly in those beautiful eyes of his.

"I have no pity, Ibuki." I assured him, the warmth of my breath ghosting his lips.

"Then what do you call this?"

At the age of forty, I had a teenager perched in my lap. He was vulnerable and defensive, but to me, just a radiant as the day I'd met him. I wanted him, and he was just within reach. All I could think was ...crazy. I was in love it felt, and it was crazy.

And Ibuki was crazy for letting me so close.

"Nevermind what I call it"

My lips fell upon his and I anticipated he'd recoil, balking at my nerve. But as the silken skin of his mouth touched mine, I was graced with bliss. He made no attempt to pull away, none at all. He stayed just as he was, bringing a hand to the fingers I had along the side of his face.

Treading carefully, I kissed just a smidge more assertively. Ibuki was receptive to it, coming in closer. Nose brushing mine he turned his head to one side and before I knew it arms were thrown around my neck. His sunkissed arms wrapped around my neck and his lips were parted for mine.

Cheeks warm and breath warmer, Ibuki melted. His defensive posture gone, he became malleable. With my hands I gave his body the loving touch he'd ached for. Light caress to his back, rubbing the slope of his spine. Fingers spread along the curvature of his small hips, I kissed Ibuki until he'd lost his breath.

It'd been wonderful but the indulgence aside, I couldn't help but feel I'd taken advantage of the situation. Of Ibuki.

Mustering the remnants of my gentlemanly composure, I offered Ibuki an apology. He had no desire for such an apology. Eyes set ablaze with enchanting new life, Ibuki's body was upon mine as he reclaimed my lips. Such drought he'd suffered, absolutely eager to quench the thirst loneliness plagued him with. Apprehensions now cast away, I gathered him up in my arms and carried him off to fulfill his need, as well as my own.

My bedroom lay silent as death itself before I carried Ibuki through the large bed set with sheets and duvet of finest silk freshly made and untouched. The wooden frame of the furniture itself made of polished, sophisticated oak matched the pieces of the entire room's set. A beautiful bed it was, but it was nothing without him in it.

Holding him to me with one bicep curled around his torso, I tossed the beautiful duvet aside without a care. Catching dear Ibuki's mouth for a deep kiss, I clutched him before lowering with intent of laying him amongst the silk sheets. He held on, only being set down with the condition that my body had been dragged down with him.

Layered over him, bent over the mattress edge, I was faced with the youthful face of Ibuki. His stare was focused, watching me for reaction. He swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing. When attempting to pull back, he held my shoulders and kept me flush down upon him. Fear flashed across his blue irises, his lips threatening to turn downwards.

"This coat of mine, it's rather restrictive. I'll take but a moment, Ibuki. I promise."

Understanding I was going nowhere, he allowed me up. The poor thing's body nearly followed me, resisting the urge to reach for me. Undoing the buttons of my forest green coat, my fingers soon found the last of them and the garment was hung upon the coat rack set besides my dresser.

Ibuki sat up as I stepped away. I removed my scarf and placed it on the dresser, moving to do the same with my belt. I undid the buckle, drawing the leather belt from the loops of my trousers as Ibuki's eyes fixed themselves on me. Slipping off my loafers, I offered Ibuki a small smile before returning to him.

His body perked as I closed in on him, his neck stretching up to meet me subconsciously. Face set just before his, I reached down and took his ankle in hand. He gasped slightly at the contact in surprise, laughter turning to a nervous chuckle of embarrassment as I slipped his shoes from his feet one at a time. I bent to set them down gently, coming back up to coax him from his cardigan.

"Off with this, hm?" I told him gently, slipping open the button keeping the garment closed.

Off it went, tossed to lay across the board at the foot of the bed. Softly I ran my palms over his loose cotton button down shirt, venturing under the fabric to touch the supple skin stretched across his abdomen. Making contact with the light downy trail of blonde hair, I followed the path which disappeared under the waist of his trousers.

Without having to see such lovely flesh yet, I was already indulging. Fantasies I'd drowned in for seasons returned to me as I touched the light happy trail, spurring me to finally see such decadence. Right at my fingertips he was, but I held back. He was to be savored, not devoured.

"Klaus..."

Ibuki's fingers met mine, moving to undo the button to his trousers right at my fingers. I brushed them aside, shushing him tenderly. To assure him he hadn't been scolded, I took his chin in my fingers and placed my thumb beneath the swell of his plump lower lip.

"Allow me...but in time."

Ever so temperately, I freed Ibuki of his shirt. The buttons relinquished their hold one by one, coming undone by my touch. Very gradually I was gifted the sight of his chest, the fabric of his shirt falling apart at his pectorals as the garment gave way. Shirt falling slack at his shoulders, it drooped until sliding off him entirely.

He was pink in the cheeks, lips quivering with uncertainty of what to say. Under my amber gaze he began to wilt in the finest way possible. He was antsy, I could see. He wanted more than attention, more than affection. He wanted touch. Dear Ibuki wanted to be touched.

And he wanted me. Crazy he was the lad. Lusting an old man.

"Such hungry eyes you have for an old man, young Ibuki. Such a starved stare, I see."

He didn't flush as I'd expected he would. Still only a tad pink at just the apple of his cheeks, Ibuki shook his head entirely sincere. For a moment I worried he'd come to his senses. He hadn't though. Joy filled me hearing the words he uttered. I was damn near out of my mind.

"I don't see an old man..." He announced meekly but articulate all the same.

Such words tested my restraint. Off his trousers went without further ado. I pulled them down his legs and left him in his britches. He laid amongst my silken sheets, limbs thrown askew. Calves caressed by delicate fabric and thighs spread he was set on display along my bed. I stood, watching him with such attention. My eyes glued to him as if he were all that mattered.

In that moment, he was all that mattered.

I undressed, baring my large chest to him. My trousers to the floor, I was left just as Ibuki was. The young lad took me in, visibly taken back by my appearance.

" I definitely do not see an old man."

"Hmm" I chortled high in my chest as I climbed over him. "Is that so?"

At the age of forty I'd done well to preserve my physique. Although not quite as strapping as I'd been in my younger years, my biceps still bulged. My broad shoulders still held their strength, my abdominals still tight and tapered to the contours of my pelvis. Ibuki's gazed drifted south between our bodies... I was still young where it counted. Oh yes, I was.

Arching up, Ibuki's chest was flush against mine as we kissed. Smooth skin of his caressing my pectorals grazed with black hair. His erection stood from his pelvis, aching for attention. Energetic and needy it throbbed, rubbing against my thigh. Without hesitation I reached for it, layering my hand over the fabric of his briefs. Even so, I could feel how hot he was. Such heat seaped through mere cotton, unable to be contained.

In to my large hand he bucked his hips instinctively. Gasping as I groped him, Ibuki then gave a long whine against my lips when I squeezed. Fingers curled around him through his britches, I gave a brief stroke to him followed by another. Such need resonated from his lovely elongated throat, lips parting as his hips bucked again.

"Klaus" he gasped, hips pressed firmly to my hand. "I need you. Please, I need you!"

Fingers disappearing beneath the elastic of his undergarments I sought out the lad's intimate ache which so desperately needed attention. As if electricity surged through him, he jolted at my warm touch to his loins. Open mouth against mine, his tongue was wet and slick as it curled with the strokes to his erect flesh. Desperate for relief he clutched me shamelessly, gone to the holds of untamed lust.

Though tempted to give him what he wanted, I didn't. I held back from the immediate gratification the human body was guilty of seeking, refusing to satisfy his intimate ache so hastily. Steadily I stroked him, my voice growing husky as I hushed his pleas. Ibuki deserved the time, he'd earned the adoration.

Soon the attention I gave him, the drawn out sensations prickling between his legs, grew to be too much. For both him and I. Perspiration now donned his skin, cheeks gone from such endearing pink to a a scarlet red, Ibuki reached the brink of his building peak. Meanwhile, I was obsessed with the downy blonde patch of hair surrounding his leaking member.

"That feels really good, I'm so close." His fingers dugs in to my deltoids, squeezing with such intensity as his body began tensing with his oncoming orgasm. "Klaus! Oh God, Klaus-ah! Ah! AH!"

Three tremors racked his body, Ibuki exclaiming with each before white covered both his vision and my hand. With a convulsion worthy of applause, his spine arched sharply from the mattress and he was wailing with pleasure. His release stirred my heart before it stirred my lust, pure contentment filling me as I watched him shiver. Waves of pleasure rolling over him, Ibuki called out for me.

"As marvelous a show that was, kindly turn over for me." I murmured to him as his cries died out for him to catch his pace of breath. "Once you've caught your breath, of course."

Ibuki didn't wait for air to fill his lungs, he turned as soon as I'd pulled away from him to clean my hand of his release. Lying across the mattress with his chest to the sheets and hips in the air, he offered himself to me wordlessly. His blonde head laid heavily on the sheets, his heavy pants hitting them.

Now, a poised gentleman would have taken a moment more to observe, but in that moment Ibuki had ripped such composure from me. After removing his briefs from him, to the top drawer of a nearby dresser I went in search of oils I knew were there. As the drawer slid open with an audible pull, the mattress creaked with Ibuki's movement.

"As you were Ibuki" I called to him, instructing him to stay put.

The first bottle of oil to touch my fingertips happened to be chamomile. The excess materials for my creations of perfume kept in my bedroom chambers proved to be convenient. When returning to Ibuki, I held the bottle of oil in hand while he craned his neck to see what I'd fetched. For a second, I relished in the memory of bottle of perfume I gifted him, an ingredient being chamomile. The lovely herb seemed to bring us together it seemed.

Touching the smooth skin of his pert buttocks, I allowed my finger to wander between them. Tracing down the seam splitting such glorious mounds of flesh, I very softly touched the tight puckered orifice. With just my thumb, I nudged the small cork off the bottle of oil and brought it in close. Making eye contact with Ibuki, I ever so carefully tipped the bottle.

Very light trickles of fragrant oil fell to my fingertip before drizzling off to the skin surrounding his entrance. Ibuki took a breath as I softly rubbed it in, lightly tracing the skin. He reacted well to the touch, it having yet to grow invasive. That, of course, was next.

"Now if I were to be so bold..." I offered as a warning of sorts before pressing just barely down on his entrance.

In doing so, I learned that Ibuki had no prior experience with penetration. His entrance twitched as I slipped just the tip inside, the pink skin tightening. Air caught in his throat, that I could hear as I coaxed him to relax. Breathing in the air around us, Ibuki gave in to the scent of chamomile. He did as I told him and I managed to fill him with a finger.

Drawing it in and out of him was no difficult feat, but that soon changed with the addition of more fingers. With three fingers buried knuckle deep inside him, Ibuki was no longer at ease. Although not in pain, his body grew rigid at the pelvis, the tension traveling to his thighs and pelvis.

"At ease Ibuki, relax. "

"It feels strange now..."

"Hush, it's alright."

The deeper my fingers ventured in to him, the harder it became for Ibuki to breath. His entrance fluttered around my fingers anxiously but I continued, seeking for something inside him. The smooth, firm bundle lay nestled deep inside, my fingers finally grazing it.

"K-Klaus. I-ah."

"Easy, easy..." I warned as he nearly pulled away hastily. "Easy now, as you were. Don't move."

Carefully, I moved my fingers in him. His rear tensed once again as I instructed him to cease such. With time he found his poise, coming to relax . Touching him deeply, I was rewarded a relieved sigh from him as he grew accustomed to what I was doing. I waited patiently for him to arouse from such touch, and eventually he did.

Between his thighs I could see his arousal, hanging hard and reawakened with need. Ibuki's youthful body pumping him energetically with hormones, leaving him receptive to me. Though filling him with sensations unfamiliar, he warmed to them quickly. Being so bold he pressed his hips back, showing he did want more.

I wanted nothing more than to give him what he asked of me, nothing more than to give him whatever he wanted, period. But I couldn't, I vowed not to bring haste to the bed. Not to bring haste upon Ibuki, he deserved so much more. So as he was, I left him. Fingers buried within him, I treated him all he was worth.

His back dipped, raising his rear high with his voice. He whimpered with my touch, growing to love it inside him. As he stretched and grew accustomed to the girth of my digits, Ibuki only became more insistent with his need for more. No longer as vulnerable as I'd seen him to be, Ibuki voiced his desire

"Enough, I can take it" he insisted, convincing me as if I hadn't already known such. "So take it, right now. Just take me."

A moment contemplation consumed me before I came to the conclusion to give him what he wanted...although he didn't quite know what it was he would be getting. Complying with Ibuki's demands, I hooked the base of his rib cage with my large hands and flipped him to again lay flat and spread along the sheets. Expectant but naive, he waited.

Freeing myself from my own undergarments, I had caught Ibuki unprepared. Erect and well endowed beyond what he prepared himself to see, I stood before him. I knew very well just how far my length stood out from my pelvis, fully understanding the reason for which Ibuki's eyes widened. It seemed his eyes were glued to the dense, dark pubic hair where my impressive erection was. Slowly those amazed eyes drifted up to meet mine, and he suddenly wasn't so demanding anymore.

It was damn near impossible not to chortle at his expense. All I could do to reassure him all would be fine was to lean over him for a chaste kiss before reaching for the oil again. Slick, fragrant substance coating my palm, I lubricated my girth for him. With trepidation he just barely spread his thighs apart from one another as I approached.

"Lie back, I'll take it from here" I instructed him, placing my hands at the bend of his knees. "You have nothing to worry yourself over."

He gave no resistance as I ran my hands up from his knees to the underside of his strong thighs, pressing them up and back towards his chest. He bent at my will, trusting me. Legs now bent at his chest and splayed apart, I placed a knee on the bed to climb over him.

A single breath left his diaphragm as he braced himself, still unyielding to the anxiety that threatened to consume him. Holding his thighs firmly to his chest, I bumped his entrance with the blunt head of my erection. The wetness there leaked from me , leaving a copious smidge of lubricant along the awaiting orifice. With both hands on him and a swift jut of my pelvis, I was sheathed just inches in him.

"Nng-"

Ibuki closed in around me, already tensing in anticipation for me to complete the penetration. His young tight skin proved to be such, pulling taut on my girth. Just inches below the head I'd slipped in, and already I'd met his body's resistance.

But he trusted me, and put up no fight. Arms now stretched up above him with fingers wound in luxurious fabric, he keened softly as I pressed onward in to him. Pubic bone drawing nearer to him, his tight entrance stretched with each inch that disappeared in to him. When buried to the base, he gave a sharp yelp as the shere width he could not comfortably accommodate.

"That's tight..."

"It certainly is." I confirmed to him, touching the base of his upwards titled chin which quivered. "Have you perhaps taken more than you bargained for? It would seem so."

He denied my playful prying, still shaking all the while. A stubborn little treat he was, but with his charm. Moving carefully against him, I left his lips alone depite my desire to taste them. The plump pink protrusions fell apart from one another, ragged breathes falling from them as he rocked with motion of the mattress.

My fingers bore down in to the firm flesh of his thighs, squeezing as I took pleasure in finally experiencing him. Finally seeing him beneath me, feeling him become acquainted with my body. His eyes shut abruptly as I thrusted once without care, bucking his body up fiercely. A cry left those parted lips and it saddened me such a sound could not last forever.

Again I elicited such a cry from him, feeling heat fill my chest. Biceps bulging I seized myself tense, holding back from completely devouring him with pent need. To see him whimper and writhe under me, face pressed firmly to the sheets with my hand at the back of his skull...a fantasy to fulfill another time. Because beneath me for the first time, Ibuki was still too innocent.

All things taken in to consideration even, he was still pure. Corruption set upon him by the cruelty of the world meant nothing. An angel swathed in white, his wings were my sheets. The rumbled white fabric surrounding him beautifully, to forever grace the channels of my memory for years to come. Ibuki was mine, I simply wanted him to know that.

I showed him, coercing his body to peak. With passion and tender attention the same, I moved him about the mattress letting his voice bounce off the walls. The near melodic sound both my downfall and encouragement. My self restraint only went so far, as a grown man I was only so powerful. Ibuki was the only one to ever know such power I had, because I relinquished it to him. Only him.

With his voice still ringing in my ears, and the heat of his loins splashed across his chest, I followed suit. Heavily I groaned, letting loose the craving I'd carried for so long. Inside Ibuki I let it go, clenching his thighs so very tightly. Still in the midst of orgasm, Ibuki welcomed my spilled seed. He welcomed all of me. And I welcomed all of him. Every last bit.

 _Xxxxxx_

As happy as Ibuki made me, all was not having opened himself up to me, he had no desire to begin with. Even with all that transpired, and all the love I gave him, his past was something he wished not to speak off ever again. A topic out of reach, one so very detrimental to his healing. He would rebuttal my attempts to help him.

 _What would I do without your smart mouth?_

 _Drawing me in, and you kicking me out._  
 _You've got my head spinning, no kidding._

 _I can't pin you down._

"Ibuki, I only wish to help-"

"And I wish you'd shut up about it!"

"Ibuki!"

I'd experienced all of him, truly. His sweet persona held a testy temper. So very hard to navigate it was with him now. He left me in a tizzy, a swarm of frantic thoughts with that mouth of his. He'd raise his voice if I crept too close to those once again guarded memories of his.

 _What's going on in that beautiful mind?_  
 _I'm on your magical mystery ride._  
 _And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me,_

 _but I'll be alright._

Those memories of his, meant so much to me. I merely wished to know more of him. With his defense aisde, he was a loving little thing. But over and over it seemed I'd trap myself in the vicious cycle of his ever rapidly shifting masks. Overwhelming it was, but I handled it just fine

 _My head's under water,_  
 _but I'm breathing fine._  
 _You're crazy._

 _And I'm out of my mind._

Ibuki drowned me, I was so infatuated. So enthralled. To my affections he was receptive, reciprocating them. The eighteen year old did in fact love me, and I loved him back. Such insanity. I dealt with it every single day. I had my reasons, I certainly did.

 _'Cause all of me,_  
 _Loves all of you._  
 _Love your curves and all your edges._  
 _All your perfect imperfections._

The ride Ibuki took me on through his ups and downs went on for what felt to be an eternity before he finally let me in again. His emotions, he felt soiled him. As if pain made him any less of a man. That smiling face and laughter of his was by far the easiest to navigate, but I loved his entire being. I wanted to take care of him.

 _Give your all to me._  
 _I'll give my all to you._  
 _You're my end and my beginning._  
 _Even when I lose I'm winning._

"If I could rewrite time, we'd have been together always" I told him one night, in the comfort of my bed. "But regardless, you're here now."

"I can't just pretend nothing ever happened, Klaus. I can hide here forever but it doesn't fix my reality."

" What is not broken, can not be fixed."

He fought me, insisting the past still consumed the present. Swathed in my sheets, curled in to my side, his past still loomed over him. The past, however, had no residence with him anymore. He was free to make new choices everyday and live each one to the fullest. He still felt he was trapped, and to appease him I backed down. But even as I lost, I'd won. He was still there with me.

 _'Cause I give you all of me_  
 _And you give me all of you, oh oh_

He was still mine, he could still be happy.

 _How many times do I have to tell you?_  
 _Even when you're crying you're beautiful too._  
 _The world is beating you down,_

 _I'm around through every mood._

Even whilst crying, that bright set of eyes he had were glowing in a way he had no knowledge of. The world was cruel and he knew of the lights that awaited the end of each tunnel, but he still felt so alone some nights. Lying with him, I consoled his heartache. Each night I laid with him, fully prepared for whatever place in time his memory would take him.

 _You're my downfall, you're my muse._  
 _My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues._  
 _I can't stop singing, it's ringing,_

 _in my head for you._

Countless times I explained my affections for him, promising I saw more than the damage he felt scarred his entire being. Having seen what lay beneath that happy mask, I knew the truth. He felt he was worthy of less love, that he burdened me. But that was not the case. Ibuki's pain was my pain, yes. But his presence never pained me. He consumed my entire heart and thoughts. I had no qualms with that.

 _My head's under water,_  
 _But I'm breathing fine._  
 _You're crazy._

 _And I'm out of my mind._

I'd grown to love him so much, him consuming my concentration constantly. Like a young boy in love, I could not free my thoughts of him. Quite frequently I day dreamed, missing him during his absncences.I could no keep him from his life, the only solution was to merge myself with it. And when he accepted my proposal, he finally convinced me that he was crazy. And I finally accepted perhaps being out of my mind was the most blissful ignorance there ever was.

 _'Cause all of me_  
 _Loves all of you_  
 _Love your curves and all your edges_  
 _All your perfect imperfections_

When he asked me why I'd chosen him, the multitude of reasons could have gone on forever. But the answer was simple. I loved him. With my entirety I loved him _._ With adoration, I kissed the crown of his head, wishing away the scar placed upon his scalp. A scar placed upon him by a man who was supposed to be his guardian. That guardian was now me.

 _Give your all to me_  
 _I'll give my all to you_  
 _You're my end and my beginning_  
 _Even when I lose I'm winning._

"Klaus. Do you vow to take Ibuki as your one and only husband, to have and to hold...in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, forever side-by-side as you walk down the path of life?"

"I do"

I was enamored, standing at the altar. Veronica could see it, smiling to me with both your lips and eyes before looking to dear Ibuki.

"Ibuki. Do you vow to take Ibuki as your one and only husband, to have and to hold...in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, forever side-by-side as you walk down the path of life?"

Eyes bright like the Spring sky that afternoon, and the one a year prior when I met him, he nodded

"I do."

 _'Cause I give you all of me_  
 _And you give me all of you, oh oh_

Age wasn't a factor for us, not in the manner which I stressed it. Ibuki grew to worry the same meaningless tid bit, pulling away from me in the throughs of our honeymoon bed. Face flustered, his beautiful cheeks were stained with tears in the last place I wished to see such uncertainty from him. After wedding, during out loving making, he fell victim to insecurity. And I assured him he had none to fret over.

 _Give me all of you_  
 _Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_  
 _Risking it all, though it's hard_

I understood Ibuki's insecurity. I sincerely did. But with all he'd endured, marriage would be the least of his hardships. He paid over his youth to our love, making a commitment that bound us for life in the eyes of the goddess. We both took the vow, we both were left overwhelmed.

 _'Cause all of me_  
 _Loves all of you_  
 _Love your curves and all your edges_  
 _All your perfect imperfections_

Pressing him down to the sheets again, I kissed him openly. Our tongues together in a heated frenzy, I clutched him dearly before coming up for air. Leaving my angel to lay amongst the sheets, his wings once again spread around him, I took in just how beautiful he was.

 _Give your all to me_  
 _I'll give my all to you_  
 _You're my end and my beginning_  
 _Even when I lose I'm winning_

That moment, with our eyes locked, we were finally one with each other. Nothing stood between us. Naked and together, looking inside one another, a mutual level of understanding had finally been accomplished. Ibuki's teary eyes blinked, a single droplet trailing down past his chin.

 _'Cause I give you all of me_  
 _And you give me all of you_

The happy mask I'd once seen tighten to a passive scowl to protect his secrets, it finally evaporated with every trace of it's existence now gone... And I was then met with the happiest pair of blue eyes I'd seen in my life.

 _I give you all of me_  
 _And you give me all of you, oh oh_

And to my utter joy, they were on his face.

Finally, such happy blue eyes were now Ibuki's.


End file.
